


【宜嘉】Attention

by naichabutian



Category: Markson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【宜嘉】Attention

这是王嘉尔和段宜恩分手的第47天。段宜恩看着手机上的消息皱了皱眉，王嘉尔不知道第多少次把群发晚上在某酒吧有聚会的信息误发到他的手机上，然后在几分钟后又紧接着发来一条说不好意思发错了。  
这哪儿是不小心发错的，分明就是故意的。段宜恩闭着眼揉了揉有些胀痛的太阳穴，回想着他俩还在一起时，王嘉尔在和他热吻后，拽着他的领子，恶狠狠地说，“段宜恩，你要是敢跟我分手，我也不会让你好过，我会扰乱你的生活，让你久久都不能忘了我。”

被吻得红肿泛着水光的小嘴一张一合地说着狠话，那在段宜恩看来，就是变相的勾引。  
他当时怎么回答的来着，“不会让你有这个机会的。”

现在看来王嘉尔当真是说到做到，而且这做法不得不承认很有效，他确实忘不掉他。

 

夜幕降临，段宜恩还是驱车到了那个酒吧，店里已经充斥着喧嚣热闹，绚烂的灯光打在舞池上。舞台中央的人无疑是最抢眼的那个，来这的人有多少是为了王嘉尔来，段宜恩心知肚明。不论台上台下，那些赤裸的目光都让他很不爽。

段宜恩坐在了一个较偏但离舞池很近的地方点了杯酒。目不转睛地盯着台上的人，每个动作都带有挑逗的意味，胸前的红樱因为大幅度的动作若隐若现，一个顶胯一个眼神，勾得台下的欢呼声越来越大。

段宜恩是真想把他按在床上操到哭，操到听话才好。

他觉得王嘉尔应该是看见他了，那人刚刚在和他对视了一瞬后就错开眼神，快得让段宜恩觉得仿佛是他自己的错觉，可他分明看出王嘉尔的动作愈发撩人，脸上也挂上了挑衅和势在必得的笑。

 

 

酒吧的气氛被王嘉尔炒到了最高，他以一个完美的姿势结束了今晚的表演下了台。

段宜恩盯着那人下了舞台的身影，心里琢磨着他会不会来找自己，一边继续喝着杯里的酒，一边浑身散发着生人勿近的气息吓退了想要和他搭讪的人。

 

“你这样会把想搭讪你的人都吓跑的。”

 

王嘉尔已经换下了刚刚在舞池上的半透视装，但没有卸掉脸上的妆，依旧是一副勾人的模样。王嘉尔即使是不化妆都对段宜恩有着莫大的吸引力，更何况是现在这样。

 

他们不需要多余的话语，一个眼神足以点燃两人之间的热度。

刚进电梯，段宜恩就迫不及待地吻住了他日思夜想的人，唇舌交缠，在狭小的空间发出了啧啧的水声。电梯到了17楼，段宜恩一个用力将人抱了起来，王嘉尔下意识的用腿夹住他的腰。从他侧兜拿出了房卡。

一进房间，就迎来段宜恩更为激烈的吻，与其说是吻，不如说是报复和发泄性的啃咬，王嘉尔觉得自己的嘴里已经能尝到一点淡淡的血腥味，但这不能妨碍他们交缠，反而还多生出些不可理喻的刺激，想要得更多，两人用力到像是要将对方拆吃入腹，谁都不肯放过谁。

段宜恩终于放开王嘉尔，拉开一点距离，看着他已经染上情欲的脸，那张不管看多少次都令人惊艳的眉眼，即使他是被压在身下的一方，此刻仍带着他特有的高傲，噙着意味不明的笑。

 

像是在说，看吧，段宜恩，你还是爱我，看到我还是会情不自禁。

 

“你满意了？”

 

段宜恩掐住他的下巴晃了晃，王嘉尔拿下他的手，放到嘴边，用犬牙咬了咬他的指尖，不算用力，但也感觉到了一丝刺痛，而后又伸出湿滑的小舌头舔舐着他咬过的地方。段宜恩眸色深了深，下身的胀痛更为明显了。

 

“相当满意。”王嘉尔微微抬起上身，舔了一下段宜恩的喉结，轻笑了一声。

 

段宜恩俯身叼住他软糯的下唇，用牙齿轻轻厮磨着，手上却粗暴地扯开了他的衬衫，引来了王嘉尔不满的轻哼。

从嘴唇慢慢转移到了他耳侧和脖颈处，炙热的气息喷洒在他耳畔，段宜恩向来清楚哪里是王嘉尔的敏感点，唇瓣含住他的耳垂又移到颈侧，王嘉尔便不自觉地想更贴近他，发出一阵阵媚人的轻喘。

 

“快点儿。”

王嘉尔抱住段宜恩的脑袋，挺着胸口往他嘴里送，修长的双腿不知何时蹬掉了裤子，细滑的皮肤似碰非碰地蹭着段宜恩的胯下。

段宜恩了然这人同他一样想他，动作不再克制，灵巧的舌头蹭过乳首，另一边用手玩弄着，弄够了便把人翻了个身。  
揉捏着王嘉尔挺翘的臀部，淋了些透明的润滑液，冰凉的液体刺激的他不自觉颤抖了一下。段宜恩抹了把润滑，摸索着伸进王嘉尔的后穴，这人不知道是因为紧张还是怎么，一根手指都很紧。

用另一只手拍了一下他的臀部，趴在王嘉尔耳畔轻声说，“放松，宝贝儿。”

“嗯…轻点儿…我怕……”

“你给我发错这么多条信息的时候我可没觉得你在怕。”

感觉到王嘉尔后穴慢慢放松，趁机又伸进了一根手指，弯曲着两根手指在里面扣弄。

 

“就是…嗯…怕你报复我让我疼…啊啊……”

 

后穴里的手指触碰到了那个敏感点，王嘉尔的声音也陡然升高，身下的硬物蹭着床单产生了莫名的快感。段宜恩一手抱着他的腰让人跪趴在床上，又伸进一根手指，来回触碰的那一点。

“嗯啊…啊啊…段…段宜恩……”

骨节分明的手握住王嘉尔的性器撸动着，拇指蹭过头部，后穴抽插的水声和前面撸动的声音不绝于耳，在后穴的手指再一次碰到前列腺的点上的同时前面被加重撸了一下，王嘉尔抖着身子射了出来。

段宜恩抽出手指，举着另一只沾了他精液的手伸到他眼前，王嘉尔伸出舌头舔舐着他的手指，眼里满是引人犯罪的欲望。

 

“操我，段宜恩。”

 

扶着已经涨疼的性器抵在穴口，一张一合的后穴邀请着他进入，刚插进一点儿，王嘉尔就倒吸了一口气，再怎么扩张手指也比不过真枪实战。亮晶晶的大眼睛里一下子氤氲起了雾气，段宜恩心疼地吻了吻他的眼睛，

“嘉嘉…嘉嘉……”

仅仅是叫着他的名字，低沉的嗓音就有效地安抚了王嘉尔，双手搂着他的脖子，努力放松后穴，“你直接都进来吧。”

 

段宜恩闻言咬牙全部插到了底，掐着他胳膊的手抑制不住的颤抖着，生理泪水也从眼角滑落浸在床单里。

 

拉过王嘉尔的手放在唇边亲了亲，感到后穴夹的没有这么紧了，段宜恩试探着挺动着，渐渐的身下人的呻吟声也越来越黏腻。

段宜恩俯下身撑在他头侧，撩开他汗湿的刘海，细细地看着他被情欲所控的眉眼，王嘉尔半张着嘴，津液顺着嘴角流下，眼神迷离地看着身上的人，虽然此时段宜恩眼里尽是柔情，但后穴的性器却顶得越来越深，碾压过敏感点全部抽出又顶进最深处，王嘉尔除了机械的呻吟半句完整的话都说不出来。

哼哼唧唧的声音让段宜恩的动作愈发凶狠，“啊啊嗯…太…太深了……你…太大了…唔…好涨……啊啊不行……”

 

段宜恩将人拉起来，自己躺下两人调换了位置，王嘉尔双手撑着床，骑乘让性器全部没入了后穴，涨得他觉得呆不稳，待到适应了才撑着身体动着。

 

“嘉嘉，做得好。”

性器在湿热的小穴里带出一股股润滑剂混着肠液，两人交合处已经湿腻腻的，房间里充斥着令人脸红心跳的水声和肉体碰撞的声音。

“嗯…啊啊…这样…太…太深了……呜呜段宜恩……帮我……”

段宜恩有技巧地撸动着王嘉尔挺立在前的性器，前端已经因为后穴的刺激流出水，仅仅是握住撸动几下，王嘉尔就爽的要坐不住，撑着床的胳膊一直在抖，

“marky …好累，我要……我要你操我，快点儿…满足我……”

 

手指蹭过铃口，又捏了捏囊袋，夹着肉棒的后穴不断收缩着，渴望勾引段宜恩把他填满，满意的听到小烟嗓染上哭腔求操，段宜恩坐起来将人转过去背冲自己，大开大合地操干起来。

“嘉嘉…不分手了好不好……”

“唔啊…好…我…我爱你……段宜恩…我爱你……”

段宜恩从背后拉住他的手十指相扣，王嘉尔仰着白皙的脖颈，段宜恩搂抱着他吸吮着他的后背留下一个个吻痕，性器一次次蹭过敏感点速度越来越快，王嘉尔哭着射了出来，背脊前倾出好看的线条，段宜恩也抱紧了怀里的人射进了他后穴深处。

 

偌大的房间只剩下喘息声，王嘉尔躺在段宜恩怀里，后穴里还残留着精液很不舒服，但他现在只想这么和段宜恩抱着。

他深知自己这一个多月来的骚扰多么的幼稚，可一想这人若不是自己这样真是狠了心不联系他，心中不乏有些委屈。

“嘉嘉，对不起…”

“别再分手了…要不下一次我真的会走的。” 王嘉尔又往段宜恩怀里缩了缩。

“不会有下次了。”

 

END.


End file.
